


Turn me.

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am stubborn and it <i>will<i></i></i> take, I know it, I just need you to do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn me.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.
> 
> Set after 3x11, some spoilers.

“My dad's missing and I want you to turn me,” Stiles announces determinedly.

 

There's nothing else on his mind besides the need to find his dad. He's not sure how he found Derek but he had known that gangly human limbs wouldn't be enough to rescue his father so Derek he'd had to find.

 

“You can't,” comes a female voice and Stiles looks confusedly to the side because he hadn't noticed where he was but he's actually in Cora's hospital room.

 

Stiles is about to argue with her but Derek gets to it first. “Stiles, you didn't accept the bite from Peter, this isn't something you want. I'll send all the betas to help you and I'll go as well, but there's no need for you to become a werewolf.”

 

“Actually, there is. I have to find my dad, and no one knows his scent better than I. It's true I didn't accept the bite, but that's because it was from Peter. Now, Scott can't turn me because of his on and off powers, but if you give me the bite I promise that I will abide by your rules as my alpha.” Stiles negotiates. “Besides, you have to take care of Cora,” Stiles looks pointedly at Derek's arm which is covered in black tendrils coming from his hold on Cora's hand where he is withdrawing some of her pain.

 

“Stiles,” Derek tries. “The bite might not even take.”

 

“I am stubborn and it _will_ take, I know it, I just need you to do it,” Stiles says thrusting out his arm automatically. He then looks at said limb and says, “Although I'd prefer if it was under my shirt so it can be covered, you know.”

 

“Stiles, the powers won't just come to you.”

 

“Yeah, but see,” Stiles explains his theory. “The full moon is tomorrow, so actually, together with my ADHD I'm sure they will be strong enough. Therefore, in reality, it's the perfect time for you to turn me.”

 

Stiles is glad to see that Derek does look to be giving in except Cora speaks up once more. “Derek, you can't,” she demands.

 

“I would be an awesome pack member,” Stiles protests, almost offended. But then he looks back at Derek, “Please do this for me, Derek,” Stiles pleads. And he's told himself he wouldn't play the alpha pack card but he knows that will be his next destination if Derek doesn't do this for him.

 

“Is this what you really want?” Derek asks almost as though reading Stiles' thoughts and intentions before he stands up.

 

“Yes,” Stiles answers at the same time that Cora sits up with a wince.

 

“Derek you can't, he's g-” she tries to protest again but Derek says _stop_ in his best brotherly yet authoritative voice which deters her for a second before she continues to protest, “He will k-”

 

Stiles has no idea what she's going to say, looks pretty important because she keeps on interrupting, but it's stopping Derek from giving him the bite so Stiles is quite pleased, although surprised, when Derek actually shifts enough to use his alpha voice before he looks at her and orders, “enough.”

 

Cora whimpers and stops, makes herself look as small as possible but still manages to have a betrayed look in her eyes.

 

Derek lets go of her hand, and addresses Stiles, “Lift your shirt.” Derek turns to him, alpha eyes still on display and Stiles does, thankful he doesn't have to go to the alpha pack.

 

* * *

 

 

It's the day of the full moon, and Stiles in an amazing feat of luck _and_ skill, managed to defeat Professor Blake and rescue his dad who is at home with the clarity that not only do supernatural beings exist but his son is now also one of them. Stiles is grateful that his dad didn't react as badly as Miss McCall but it still needs some work.

 

The only problem that Stiles now faces is the one where his senses and powers are going ballistic. They were good for rescuing the Sheriff, even dealing with the Alpha twins somewhere along the wee hours of the morning but now it's the afternoon and he's already snapped at both Scott and Isaac to leave him alone and he can't sleep and then, well, then there's that other minor thing where he's perhaps not a beta werewolf.

 

Stiles finds Derek still at Cora's bedside, she's sleeping and Stiles can't help but think that she was right, that Derek shouldn't have turned him. Except then he wouldn't have been able to have saved his dad without his amazing, if not wild, new powers.

 

“So, when Scott was turned,” Stiles begins to pace the room, unable to stay quiet, “he went crazy. There was the whole trying to keep him human thing on the full moon by _ourselves_ but I actually have a massive dose of wolfsbane in my system right now and my senses are still going crazy. Like, for example, I can hear things down in the basement and we are three freaking floors up, and then, then I can _feel_ the moon getting closer, it's really strange and I can't quite explain it but I _know_ it's the moon and my attention span is like minimal, worse than before, jumping from one thing to anther in a couple of seconds, and you know what, my pills, they're not working, and guess what, my ADHD seems to have increased in intensity and how is that even possible, I mean what kind of f-”

 

“Stiles,” Derek says softly.

 

“What did you do to me, Derek?” Stiles demands as he stops dead in the spot, staring at Derek. “The alpha twins and my father, they sai-” Stiles voice breaks. “They said that-” he exhales harshly, cheeks blown. “They said that- but then I can't transform, I can't control the shift!” Stiles protests, starting to pace the floor once more. “So I can't look for myself, can't stand in front of a mirror and see if it's true. And bejeezus only knows what would happen if I told Scott. Just – Just you know, take it back!” Stiles begs and notices that he's thrust out his arm once again much like the previous day so he takes it back, doubting Derek would be able to take his powers by biting him again.

 

“I bit you like you asked me,” Derek says. “You can't be unbitten.”

 

“But this power that you gave me, Deaton didn't say anything about just giving it away.”

 

“Derek, tell him,” Cora says softly, opening her eyes. She looks very weak to Stiles and today she's not demanding, simply requesting.

 

“It doesn't matter,” Derek replies to Cora.

 

“Excuse me,” Stiles interrupts. “But it _does_ matter,” Stiles pushes. “And it's definitely going to matter tonight when no one can contain me and I go on a killing spree.”

 

“That's not gonna happen,” Derek huffs at his exaggeration.

 

“Derek,” Cora softly says, stopping Stiles from continuing to speak his doubts.

 

“I'm gonna stay with you tonight,” Derek informs Stiles. “We'll lock you up and it'll be fine.”

 

“Right, so no maiming tonight. But what about the next full moon?” Stiles asks defiantly. “Forget about that, what if I manage to break free tonight, then what? You're weaker than me now, you won't be able to hold me off.”

 

“You will not get out,” Derek assures.

 

“But if I do,” Stiles says, convinced that it will actually happen. “I can just 'argh',” he says making a despicable imitation of a howl and even worst moving his hand like it's a paw when really he wanted his nails to stretch and make the gesture look more menacing. Despite that, he continues, “And you'll flee to the corner and crouch into a ball there,” he says tackling the unmentioned elephant in the room.

 

“I won't,” Derek claims.

 

“Then prove it.”

 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Derek questions smartly. “You just said you can't control your shift.”

 

“Well then, do something. Shove me into a wall, your speciality.”

 

“And let your roam the hospital halls uncontrolled. That's very smart Stiles.”

 

Stiles is speechless, but with his cheeks puffed out, holding in any curses he might otherwise let slip.

 

“Just trust that when I say you won't get out, you won't get out,” Derek requests.

 

“So I'll become the Alpha?” He says the words in relation to himself for the first time and fuck, he's scared. So scared. “Just like that? An alpha that can't control himself, wonderful, I might as well just kill the whole pack and join the alpha pack now.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek says. “You'll be a good Alpha to the pack, you are considerate, you are strong and you are resourceful. Besides, whenever Scott reaches his full form, you two will be much better at sharing territory than Scott and I could ever hope to be. Not only that but having two alpha werewolves who are best friends taking control of Beacon Hills will be much better for the community and its people. More territory, more peace."

 

“Derek,” Cora says.

 

“Cora,” Derek replies to her. “You and Stiles have become good friends, he's reasonable and he'll also be after,” Derek assures. “We'll meet later at the house,” Derek says as a departing remark to the new werewolf, hoping Stiles will take the hint and leave.

 

“I would really rather you lock me up now,” Stiles admits, of course ruining Derek's plans.

 

“Ok, here,” Derek says as he takes his car keys out of a pocket and then throws them to Stiles, one less thing to argue about. He's not gotta the strength to do that right now.

 

The new werewolf grabs them with his amazing reflexes, not even having to think about whether or not his hand is in the right place to grab them, as Derek says, “I'll be two minutes, wait for me in the car.”

 

Once Stiles is gone and only when Derek is sure that Stiles is far enough away to no longer be able to hear them -even with the possibility of the added intensity to his werewolf powers because of his ADHD- does Derek look at Cora, a clear indication she can now speak.

 

“Derek,” Cora begins. “You won't survive, and I'll become an omega,” she finally utters her worst fear, what she knows will become reality when Derek closes himself up with Stiles.

 

“No,” Derek denies. “I trust Stiles, I wouldn't have given him the bite if I didn't,” Derek explains.

 

“He's gonna kill you.”

 

“I'm gonna let him kill me,” Derek corrects.

 

“Derek, I can't lose you too.”

 

“You might not,” Derek smiles as a last hope to her even though he doesn't believe it himself.

 

“You would have told him if you believed that yourself.”

 

“It's gonna be alright,” Derek reassures.

 

“Please don't lock yourself up with him,” Cora begs.

 

“I gotta, you know that,” Derek frowns. “Otherwise he'll never be able to be a part of the pack. He'll be an outcast and the one who dies because he'll never be able to control himself.”

 

Cora isn't happy, it's clear she wants to protest. “You want me to help him,” Cora says in defeat when she realizes it.

 

“You have to,” Derek concedes. “He's good, real good, but he's gonna need help. And you'll be a good second to him.”

 

“If he ever trusts me again.”

 

Derek doesn't reply but instead kisses his sister's forehead and returns her hug when she wraps her arms around him tightly.

 

“I'm gonna ask Isaac and Peter to come and stay with you tonight. You all have anchors and they'll make sure no one comes in so you'll be safe.”

 

“I love you, Derek,” Cora says, trying her hardest not to sniffle.

 

“I love you too,” Derek replies and then drags himself away from his little sister and walks away without looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

“You smell strange,” Stiles says once Derek has entered the car.

 

Derek opens the windows and starts the car without saying anything, hoping Stiles will get distracted by the smells outside.

 

The ride is a blur to Derek, he knows that Stiles has been talking all throughout but he hasn't caught one word, too worried about the things he has to do when they get back to the loft.

 

“Dude,” Stiles calls when Derek slides open the door to the loft. “Is Cora gonna stay at the hospital during the full moon?”

 

“It's the best place for her to be,” Derek replies.

 

Derek leaves Stiles to close the door and goes in search of his uncle and Isaac. The latter agrees to stay with Cora but Peter of course, protests.

 

“I don't have the patience for this Peter. Just go.” He doesn't growl and he doesn't flash his alpha eyes. It's a clear enough order from the tone he uses and indeed, Peter doesn't say anything else but gets a move on with gathering the necessary things for the night.

 

Derek can hear Stiles talking to Isaac, explaining why he's there and that's a talk he doesn't want to be a part of, so he goes up the stairs to his room and stays there.

 

Shortly after Peter and Isaac leave there's a knock on his door but Stiles doesn't wait for a reply before he comes in.

 

“Whatcha doing?” he asks but Derek doesn't answer because Stiles has eyes and he can figure it out on his own. He hopes that to Stiles' eyes he will look like he's tidying but truth be told he's putting all his things together, make it easier to get rid of them. But that, the new werewolf doesn't need to know.

 

“I'm gonna teach you a few things, I know it's becoming hard to focus and pay attention, but try,” Derek instructs once he finishes and turns to face Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Fuck_ , he's exhausted, he's not actually sure he wants to die and Stiles is crouched in the furthest corner of the room in which they will be spending the night and it's all so...  _fuck_.

 

Derek hasn't closed the door yet because he still has one last thing to do, something which he needs to do rather quickly because up until this point he's managed to keep Stiles busy and therefore unaware of the facts which will make this night so memorable.

 

He takes out his phone, dials Scott's number and positions himself in the archway so that it'll be easier to close the door before Stiles has a chance to get out.

 

“Derek.”

 

“Scott,” Derek replies. “Need you to do me a favour.” At this Stiles looks up but remains where he is.

 

“Are you with Stiles?”

 

“Yes, we're in the basement at the loft.”

 

“Do you need me to come over?” Scott helpfully asks.

 

“No, I would rather you go to the hospital. Cora is in quite a bit of pain and she'll either get better tonight or not at all,” Derek says, voice catching a bit.

 

“Don't you want to stay with her? I'll go over there and stay with Stiles.”

 

“No,” Derek negates. “Stay with Cora, and in the morning, like I said, I need you to do me a favour.” He swallows and Stiles has started to look at him with an odd expressions in his eyes. “It's important you come here to the loft and let Stiles out.” Derek's voice beaks and Stiles has started to get up. “Take care of them,” Derek rushes to say and click the end call button before he throws the phone behind him, out of reach, and closes the door to the outside world, lock falling into place just as Stiles reaches Derek and the door.

 

“You said you were gonna stay outside,” Stiles cries out angrily.

 

“I said I was going to stay with you,” Derek corrects, walking away from the door.

 

“You were gonna stay outside,” Stiles repeats tersely, trying to open the door with brute force.

 

“It's not gonna open,” Derek says even though he knows Stiles already knows.

 

“What if- what if I _hurt_ you?” Stiles asks with a scared tone in his voice.

 

“It's gonna be ok,” Derek replies.

 

“Don't lie to me,” Stiles demands, turning around with a fierce look in his eyes. “And no, I didn't hear a stutter in your heart, I just _know_.” Derek doesn't say anything so Stiles continues. “You've given me a crash course on werewolf survival skills, and on how to be an alpha and you kept Cora from talking and you've sent everybody else away. You left your freaking phone outside and you took mine too to make sure that I wasn't able to call anyone to open the door. To ensure that we would both stay here for the duration of the night. But there's still a bit of time until the full moon, so just. Tell. Me.” Stiles demands with what is actually a proper werewolf growl at the end there, complete with the red eyes and everything.

 

It would be enough to make a beta scarper and Derek's actually proud. Derek takes a seat in the corner where Stiles had previously been sat, smelling his scent which despite everything, comforts him.

 

“You're an alpha,” Derek says.

 

“I know that,” Stiles says when Derek doesn't say anything else. “You bloody gave it to me, which you're not supposed to be able to do!”

 

Derek closes his eyes, lets his werewolf show partially as his teeth elongate, his facial hair grows and his ears become pointy before he opens his eyes.

 

“Why are your eyes red?” Stiles questions after he opens and closes his mouth in confusion several times.

 

“Because I'm an alpha,” Derek answers simply.

 

“But you transferred your powers to me when you gave me the bite,” Stiles protests, walking towards Derek angrily. “No, that's what you let me believe,” he says without missing a beat.

 

Derek nods in confirmation with an apologetic expression but doesn't say anything.

 

“Well?” Stiles questions impatiently. “Are you going to explain this to me or am I gonna have to get it out of you?” Stiles threatens, grateful he can still feel the effects of his own minor change.

 

Derek doesn't feel threatened but he does speak up. “Two alphas cannot coexist in a normal pack like yours.”

 

“Unless?” Stiles prompts. “There's gotta be an unless,” he says. “And don't say _my_ pack, it's _your_ pack.”

 

“Unless,” Derek gives in. “It's a true alpha who has come into his powers, in which case he would take over.”

 

“Why did I even become an alpha?”

 

Derek's quiet for a long time, and Stiles stays too because he fears that otherwise Derek won't tell him.

 

“Because it was me who bit you,” Derek finally answers.

 

“Whoa, hang on a sec,” Stiles exclaims, stopping dead in his tracks. “What if it'd been someone else biting me? Would I not have become an alpha? Is that what you're saying?”

 

“Yes,” Derek simply answers.

 

“So you're special?” Stiles asks dubiously. “But you haven't given any of the others alpha powers. That doesn't make sense.”

 

“ _You_ 're special,” Derek corrects.

 

“But you've just said I wouldn't have become an alpha if it'd been anyone else,” Stiles looks at him pointedly, prompting Derek to say something but Derek chooses to stay lip locked.

 

Stiles drops down in front of Derek so he's not towering over him, but does it a few feet away so that they're not within reaching distance.

 

“I don't like these new highs and lows,” Stiles admits after what seems like an eternity where all his energy had been sapped.

 

“You'll learn to control it,” Derek assures.

 

“Will you teach me?” Stiles questions softly.

 

“I can't,” Derek answers just as softly.

 

“Why?”

 

“I won't be here.”

 

“Yes, you will,” Stiles smiles, not at all angry, just tired. “I'm special to you, to your wolf,” Stiles finally says what Derek had been keeping from him. “I'm your mate.” Derek doesn't say anything and Stiles takes it as confirmation. He chuckles, small and soft, “I didn't even know those existed for real until just now,” Stiles confesses. “Well,” Stiles says in a more jovial tone. “For what's it worth, I'm pretty sure you're special to me too, and I know my wolf will feel the same way.”

 

And then Stiles decides that it's as good as any a moment to acknowledge the pain which the full moon has graced him with. Two seconds later he wishes he hadn't because it increases tremendously but Derek is there, helping him through it, whispering words of encouragement and comfort.

 

“There will be no maiming tonight,” Stiles promises doubling over in pain as he sinks his extended claws into Derek's skin. “In fact, I'm gonna kiss you in the morning to celebrate it,” Stiles says before he feels his wolf begins to emerge and start to take over his consciousness.


End file.
